The present invention relates generally to the field of computer resource utilization, and more particularly to the mitigation of bandwidth limitations of computer memory through container modification.
Performance monitoring units are hardware devices built inside a computer processor to measure various performance parameters of the processor. Performance monitoring units may measure computer performance parameters, for example, memory bandwidth use, instruction cycles, cache hits, cache misses, branch misses and many other parameters. It should be appreciated by those in the art that by monitoring performance through a performance monitoring unit there is very limited computer resource impact as the monitoring is accomplished through hardware. Therefore, performance monitoring units may collect data automatically and may not significantly degrade performance.
A software container, or container image, is a lightweight, stand-alone, executable package of a piece of software that includes everything needed to run, for example, code, runtime, system tools, system libraries, etc. Containerized software will always run the same, regardless of the operating system environment. Containers isolate software from its surroundings, for example, differences between development and staging environments, which may help reduce conflicts between instances of different running software on the same infrastructure.